


How to get the latest rifle...

by BunnyJess



Series: Sugar Baby Jay [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jason Todd, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, New guns, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Sugar Baby, mentions of gun use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyJess/pseuds/BunnyJess
Summary: Jason’s on a simple mission using his sniper rifle when it breaks on him. He knows there is a new high-tech one on the market, just as he knows which of his Sugar Daddies/Mommies can get it for him. He just hopes their favourite hotel room will be free to meet.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Floyd Lawton
Series: Sugar Baby Jay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861534
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	How to get the latest rifle...

It had been a month since he’d seen his boy. A very long month at that. Floyd had been on job after job with minimal down time in between. It meant that he hadn’t been able to spoil his sugar baby the way he liked. He knew the younger man saw other people and would probably have been as busy as he was. Didn’t mean he had to like not seeing him.

Luckily the universe decided to be on Floyd’s side for once. His phone buzzing as soon as he stepped through his front door, Zoe wrapping her arms around his waist as she talked a mile a minute about all she’d been getting up to. He valued the time he got to spend with his daughter. This time however, he wanted to see his boy. He needed the relief that came with such a force surrendering under him…or on top.

The assassin smiled to himself as he looked at the messages he’d been sent. Jason was dressed in his Bluejay outfit; bright blue and black leather jacket hugging his shoulders, white armour moulded to show off his muscular chest with a bright blue ‘B’ sitting over his left pec. In his hands were some of the pieces from his disassembled Barrett M107. His plush bottom lip was jutted out in a pout that made warmth simmer under Floyd’s skin. The message was simple, “My fave SR broke” with several sad face emoji.

Floyd knew exactly what he could take his boy as a gift. A simple item to act towards an apology for being away for so long. A new rifle had been in development by one of the up-and-coming weapons developers in Eastern Europe. It was showing excellent results. High velocity rounds, millimetre perfect precision, minimal kick-back. All things both men loved when it came to large long-range weapons, making it just perfect for Floyd’s purposes. However; to get one you’d have to have the best of the best black market sources; especially as it only shot one specific brand of bullet, made by the same company, as they were meant to provide armed forces snipers with an even smaller chance of their targets being linked back to them. The spin usually provided by rifling coming from magnetic pulses instead.

The man usually known as Deadshot sent Jason a time, date, and location. The three-day wait would be hell, but it would also give him enough time to get the gift together. He needed enough time to have it customised to match Jason’s mercenary persona Red X. The standard military green of the barrel being changed to a camo mix of black and red.

****

Tie straight. Wallet and keys in his pocket. His diamond encrusted Breitling flashing in the lights of the hotel room bathroom, Floyd checked over his appearance one last time.

There were four locations that Floyd and Jason usually met up in. For London; they had the Trafalgar Suite in The Ritz, at $2,415 per night it was nothing for him to drop on his boy when the room came with such a vast amount of British military history. Even if The Savoy came with a Literary Ambassidor providing books to their guests; the rooms just weren’t enough for Floyd to see that as a benefit. For Hong Kong; it was a suite the InterContinental. No room being too expensive for his boy; some not being posh enough in Floyd’s opinion.

In New York, where they were meeting tonight, it was the Mandarin Oriental Hotel. Sure the rooms made it a perfect place to spend a couple of nights spoiling his boy, but it was their ability to provide top notch privacy for their clientele that made it worth every dollar in Floyd’s ‘modest’ opinion. Then again at nearly $2,000 per night, you should expect nothing less. They’d even been able to keep the Bat from finding out about their less-than professional relationship.

The view was exceptional, New York glittering in the dark autumn night. Everything having a magical quality from so high up. The opulence of the room just making it more so.

The table was set for the two of them. Two chilled glasses with a healthy measure of Macallan Scotch, the bottle pushed off to one side, were sat at each place setting. Floyd had ordered for them both, wanting to reduce any wait he’d have to go through before getting his hands on his boy. One plate contained medium-rare NY Strip steak with their spicy ketchup, fries, and mushrooms. On the other was veil bolognese and fresh fettuccine. There was also a silver dome that was covering the desserts he’d chosen for them. S’mores Pie and a large pile of homemade chocolate chip cookies to keep them fuelled during the night.

When the door to the room _finally_ opened Floyd felt a rush of nerves quickly followed by a punch of heat. _His_ boy looked stunning. Dark green Armani suit perfectly tailored to show off his powerful thighs. Black silk shirt with the top couple of buttons undone; cinched in at the waist by a waistcoat that matched the suit perfectly. Something Floyd appreciated very much when Jason let the jacket slide off his arms.

He stepped towards the younger man and pulled him towards him, hand wrapping around his right bicep. The way he could slot under his chin and against his body was more perfect than any person had every managed; only Harley and Floyd’s ex-wife coming close. He really did love his sugar baby, in all the ways that counted, but was glad he wasn’t the only one who could satisfy the need within him. Especially if the needy, insistent way Jason was trying to nibble on his neck proved.

“My boy,” Floyd’s deep voice rumbled. His sniper zen no thought state smashed through by the way Jason cuddled closer and tipped his head back so Floyd could fist a hand in the black curls. “It’s been too long since I worshipped you.”

He felt the way his boy shivered. A needy whine escaping as they locked eyes. “Sir, kiss me, please.” He was already breathless. Floyd always happy to know he had that affect on the young mercenary and hero. Unable to deny the man anything, Floyd dipped his head down and pulled Jason’s face closer. Their lips meeting in a hard, passionate kiss. Floyd directing it all with a swipe of tongue and nips to Jason’s plump lower lip. He sucked the full flesh between his teeth and pulled back with one final bite; a moan falling from Jason sounding like music to his ears.

For someone so deadly it was a constant surprise to Floyd that his boy was smaller than average thanks to malnutrition in his formative years. It was something that still broke the dad-of-one’s heart. He’d hate for his Zoe to ever have her health effected in such a way as Jay’s had been. With that thought in mind; the same one he had every time they ate together; Floyd pushed Jason towards the steak. That small part of him that would always remain on ‘Dad Mode’ wanting to give the other man the more balanced meal.

They catch up over the food. Each feeding the other small mouthfuls of their dishes. The atmosphere is relaxing; both men melting into the chairs as they talk. To anybody looking in it would look like any normal couple. Not like Floyd spoiling his sugar baby. A pleasurable business arrangement.

With dinner finished and a couple of glasses of Scotch in them; Floyd pulls his boy to his feet. Quickly backing him up to the huge floor to ceiling windows. The ‘oof’ Jason lets out as his back collides with the glass and the chill begins sleeping through the silk makes Floyd grin.

“You know, I’ve been looking forwards to this since we last met up.” Floyd dips his head. His bigger, stronger body caging Jason’s smaller one against the glass and pushing him onto his tiptoes. He licks up the tanned neck, gripping Jason’s curls and pulling his head away to further expose his neck.

It’s an easy transition to go from licking up the column of his neck to biting just below his ear and at the corner of his jaw. “Going to spoil you. Going to love _all_ of you.”

Jason groaned as Floyd ran the hand not gripping black curls down the younger man’s side and dipped under the waistband of the suit trousers. Fingertips running across lace, slowly moving to press between cheeks and impress upon Jason’s hole.

Quick as a flash; Floyd moved back, span Jason around, and tugged his trousers down. The button popping with the force of it. Red lace came into view causing Floyd to bite down on the back of Jason’s neck. His own moan rumbling through the clamped teeth.

“So pretty for me.” The sharpshooter snapped the elastic of the French knickers, the looser material around strong thighs fluttering with the movement. Unable to resist his boy any longer, dinner having eaten up all his patience, Floyd got the lube from his pocket and slicked up a couple of fingers. The anticipation keeping Jason pinned to the window; both men aware of the pleasure that would occur if he stayed as he was.

With his dry hand, Floyd pulled Jason’s hips away from the window and used his thigh to nudge his legs further apart. Slipping up the loose red lace, unwilling to remove them just yet, Floyd let his slick finger rub circles into Jason’s rim. He felt the younger man shudder.

It was always a pleasant surprise how tight Jason was. Floyd knew he saw people regularly. Some of those people clearly more well endowed than he. Yet when he came to him, _his_ boy was always scorching hot and his hole so tight you’d think it had never been fucked. “Tight. _Fuck_ , baby. Can’t wait to fuck you sloppy. Make you feel me for days.” Floyd’s voice cracked as he felt Jason’s resistance lessen and the second finger slip inside. “Got you gifts. Going to spoil you like this hole spoils me.”

Bites turned sharp. Skin bruising and breaking. All because the tight ring of muscle kept sucking in everything Floyd presented it with.

Pulling his fingers out and stepping back, as his warmth left the younger man whimpered causing Floyd’s face to split into a Cheshire cat grin. “Always so needy for it _my boy_. You want my cock? You needing to be filled?” His voce had dropped a few octaves. More of a growl than his usual deep timbre.

Jason placed his hands on the glass so he could bend over more, pushing his hips back towards the handsome black man. Watching all that olive, scarred skin covered in a light sheen of sweat present for him made Floyd’s cock twitch where he was applying lube. “Pl-please. N-n-n-need you. Mark me. Want to feel you so deep.” Jason was breathless, his chest heaving and voice hitching as he felt Floyd rub the head of his cock to his hole.

Those first few seconds of pushing in. Of the tight, wet heat giving to his unrelenting pressure. The way Jason gasped as the swollen head pushed him wide open. It was always a sight to behold for Floyd. Watching as every inch disappeared into the younger man. How he clenched rhythmically around him. His chest heaving with the exertion of relaxing enough to let such a size enter him.

When only a couple of inches remained, Floyd slammed home. Pelvis meeting plump flesh. Moans tangling just as a large hand tangled in black curls to pull Jason’s head up. He wanted his boy to watch his reflection. To watch how his face went slack, mouth open in a constant litany of moans and praise and begging. Wanted him to see how he dwarfed the young hero. How, even after all his training, he was still tiny when being split open and made vulnerable by the other man. Most of all, he wanted to be able to lock onto the Caribbean Sea blue eyes, watch as the blue was eaten up by dark pupils. Lust consuming every fibre of his being.

Their first round together was never gentle. Being more about re-connecting and getting through the initial burst of lust. There would be time for gentle, loving, attentive, later. For now; Floyd smashed his hips forward hard enough to potentially leave bruises. His hands tightly gripping hair and hip. Pulling the younger man back to meet each thrust. His leaking, swollen head; and rock-hard shaft never letting up on the other’s prostate.

A sharp shout and Jason was clenching up around Floyd. White splashing up onto the window. The increased tightness, the delightful rippling effect, pulled Floyd over the edge too. A galaxy of colours bursting through his brain as Jason’s body milked him dry. Buried to the hilt to ensure his boy would be marked thoroughly.

Floyd slipped his hand from holding Jason’s hip to wrapping his arm across his chest. Pulling them flush together. “Look at you Beautiful. So fucked out for me already. Sweetheart, you are the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He used the grip he had on Jason’s hair to tip his head back. Lips meeting in a claiming kiss.

****

A week later Floyd and Red X had met up for a job. Deadshot only going along because he wanted to see his boy use his new toy. The smaller mercenary lay stretched out on a rooftop in Budapest. His new rifle snug to his shoulder as he lined up his shot. Finger moving instinctively to the trigger as he allowed his mind to clear and the bullet to meet its target.


End file.
